


TRANSFORMERS - CYBER-GUARDIANS AND THE SPARKLINGS

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adoption, Adventure, Allspark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bermuda Triangle, Big Hero 6 adopted elements, Caretakers - Freeform, Child Soldiers, Cyber-parents, Cyber-suits and armor, Cyber-transformation, Drama, F/M, Family, Gladiators, Guardians - Freeform, Hackers, Hidden World, Human-Robot Relationships, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Out of Character, Protectors, Racers, Rebels, Robot-suits transformation, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotics, Romance, Science Fiction, Science-fiction super-soldiers, Secret Society, Smart Kids, Spark-bonding, Sparklings, Super gadgets and technology, Super smart teenagers and young adults, Super-soldiers, Teamwork, enforcers - Freeform, runaways - Freeform, secret hideout, spymasters, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: When the Autobots and Decepticons went to Earth to search for the Allspark...they discover much to their shock that a group of young teenagers and adults have found it and has kept it safe and hidden...along with the fact that they are caretakers and protectors of SPARKLINGS!Follow this amazing story...about the adventures of...the CYBER-GUARDIANS AND THE SPARKLINGS!(Story posted on AO3 and Fanfiction)





	TRANSFORMERS - CYBER-GUARDIANS AND THE SPARKLINGS

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview of another new story I'm working on.  
I will be posting it soon.  
I will be posting it on AO3 and Fanfiction.  
Please give me your thoughts and reviews about my new story.  
Thank you!

STORY TITLE:

**TRANSFORMERS - CYBER-GUARDIANS AND THE SPARKLINGS**

AUTHOR:

**MYSTICWRITER3018** (AO3)

and **DARKFIRENYX** (Fanfiction)

SUMMARY:

When the Autobots and Decepticons went to Earth to search for the Allspark...they discover much to their shock that a group of young teenagers and adults have found it and has kept it safe and hidden...along with the fact that they are caretakers and protectors of SPARKLINGS!

Follow this amazing story...about the adventures of...the CYBER-GUARDIANS AND THE SPARKLINGS!

(Story posted on AO3 and Fanfiction)

(Author's Notes: This is a preview of another new story I'm working on. I will be posting it soon on AO3 and Fanfiction.

Please give me your thoughts and reviews about my new story. Thank you!)


End file.
